grand_line_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Lazaro Dracon
Appearance: A young looking man with an angled face and liqour on his breath. He is about average height and wears no beard, often seen in a cloak billowing around him, though not many ever see what it is there to hide. He has black hair with some graying at the sideburns, as well as a rather hard set physique. His body is actually very heavy and well built from years of dealing with a young beast. Also because of his years of working with fire his body has become well accusmtomed to burns and heat, which is lucky for Laz because many of his techs require him to be in direct contact with extreme heats. His skin can be see to look normal from a distance, but on the surface it is a very tough and calloused covering. He also usually has a soft frown on his face when traveling, which surprisingly hides a warm smile just for friends. Personality: Laz is prone to being very quiet, and when he does speak it is often very curt and to the point. He would seem to be a very practical person, and is also very attached to his friends, especially his closest friend Sonia. During fights his heavy frame can have some quite explosive range of movements, so he often uses his eyes to catch sight of his opponents and place himself where they will be instead of trying to out manouver them. History: Will be added soon. Stats: Items: Gauntlets ( +3 stats ) +2 to Precision +1 to Perception Tier 1 Armor Chest Piece ( +3 stats ) +1 to stamina +2 to Perception Iron Leggings ( +2 Stamina, +1 Strength ) Professions: Fighter Rank 2 Bonus Skill: Molten Shot Doctor Rank 1 1: First Aid - You can solve small injuries like cuts and broken bones, like real day first aid. Techniques: Dragons Breath - Because of the fact that he is always drinking alcohol of some sort he can hold his drink very well. But what he also uses it for is to breath a stream of flames at his opponents. Usually by snapping his guantleted hands in front of his mouth to ignite it. Rending Claws - He uses the claws on his gauntlets slice back and forth rapidly, seeming to look like a flurry of unkept motion, but it actually is to hide a thin beam of fire that he blows from his mouth and aims to pierce the center of the opponents chest amid the flurry. Burning Fist - Holding his hands up infront of his mouth, and he breathes his hottest fire on them, causing them to glow red hot. This takes one turn to set up, but once it is it shall last for three turns before the heat disappears. Molten Shot - At the cost of one of gauntlets, he heats it past its stable temperature. Then snapping his arm forward in an extremely fast jab flinging the now molten metal in a stream at his opponent. This is a very dangerous tech, with obvious drawbacks, for he can only use it twice before being left with nothing but the frames of his gauntlets which he can later repair after the fight is over. He uses this sparingly, and only in near sure win, or sure lose situations. . https://docs.google.com/spreadsheet/ccc?key=0AhxHag8zvlBQdFJZRkZnVVdaNV9nckNKMEdScmFhZ1E#gid=0